Crash and Burn
by Angel Of Death87
Summary: Marissa breaks Alex's heart. Will she survive the pain? ONESHOT. Death. I suck at titles.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the OC (so don't sue me..I only have like $5 in my bank account anyways)

**Summary: **AU: Marissa and Alex never broke up. Which means Marissa and Ryan never hocked up. Set a few months after the bonfire on A & M's one year anniversary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a huge smile on her face, Alex knocked on Marissa's door eagerly. She was so excited about today; it was her and Marissa's one year. _I can't wait for tonight. She's gonna be so surprised._ Alex's thoughts were cut off as the door opened to reveal a very smiling Ryan.

"Hey, Alex." Ryan said to a very shocked Alex.

"Hi. Um," Alex paused, looking around. "is Marissa here?" She asked

Stepping away from the door Ryan sat back down on the couch. "Uh," He shrugged. "she's around here somewhere."

As if on que, Marissa chose that moment to walk into the living room carrying a glass of water. All heads turned to her. Marissa just stood there frozen, looking at Alex.

Silence ensued for what felt like years to Alex.

"Alex," Said Marissa stepping closer to her girlfriend. "I need to talk to you."

Alex looked from Marissa to Ryan and back again, already knowing what was to come.

"Ryan and Me slept together last night." Marissa said, never breaking eye contact with Alex.

Feeling her heart breaking into a million pieces, Alex tried to keep her tears from falling. "I hope it was worth it." She muttered before turning to leave.

Getting up from the couch, Ryan put his arms around Marissa's waist. "It was." He said, kissing Marissa on the cheek.

Alex just continued to walk to the door.

"No answer?" Asked Ryan letting go of Marissa and walking up to Alex.

Alex stopped at the feel of Ryan's hand on her shoulder, but still didn't turn around.

"Don't get mad silly girl." He shock his head. "There's no point in it, because you can't control a thing." He leaned into Alex. "You're worthless." He whispered in her ear.

Ignoring Ryan, Alex opened the door and walked away. Hopping into her Jeep, Alex took off down the road. Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't notice. _How could she? _Alex asked herself over and over as the tears turned into heart wrenching sobs. Alex wasn't angry, she wasn't even mad, she was just completely heart broken.

Driving down the road Alex didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care either, as long as she got as far away from Marissa as she could get.

Fingering the neckless she wore, Alex ripped it off her body. She looked at it, remembering what it represented. The love that Marissa and Her shared. Now only thinking of it as a reminder of the pain she felt right now, she threw it out the window. Sobbing even harder, she knew she had make the pain stop. She pressed down harder on the gas pedal. 60, 70, 90 Miles an Hour she sped down the streets of Orange County, everything becoming a blur.

_God, Marissa. How could you?_ Her body started to shake and she lost control of the wheel and the jeep veered to the left. Alex jerked the wheel to the right, making the jeep tip and start to roll.

The sound of metal scrapping cement was all Alex could hear. She could feel her bones shatter as she thrown forward in the car. When the jeep finally screeched to a holt it was upside down. Alex couldn't feel anything. The pain; it was gone; all of it. She slowly opened her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked confused, looking at the smashed Jeep in-front of her.

"It's okay now, Alex." A man said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

Alex watched as the paramedics placed her body on a gurney. She turned her head to the man, "I'm dead, aren't I?" She asked him.

He shock his head, "Yeah." He stretched his hand out for her to take. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Taking the mans hand she simply shock her head and walked away with him, finally feeling at peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I dedicate this to you, Kelsey.


End file.
